As a tool used for cheering of various competitive sports such as baseball, for example, a beating appliance in which two bar members imitating a bat are used by beating them as if beating wooden clappers (for example, the following Non-Patent Reference).
The beating appliance is made of a hollow resin-molded article, emits a light batting sound, and elates cheering atmosphere. Non-Patent Reference 1: kung-fu bat, [Aug. 8, 2003 search], the Internet <URL:http://www.rakuten.co.jp/thebaystars/167265/167337/171057/170569/>